Total Drama ReIsland
by Scalec
Summary: The producers of TDI couldn't leave Wawanakwa alone, and after the insane beggings of fans got too much, they decided to hold another season of Total Drama on that little island in Muscoka. First chapter: We get to meet the new batch of crazies! SUGAR!
1. Your Applications, Please

You know its one of those days when the world just seems to be going as slow as possible for your personal torture. It's summer vacation, right? Time to swim, throw a party, sleep in every day, and enjoy the freedom from the mind-numbing-ness that is school.

If there is a higher power controlling our every move, he's got a sick sense of humor. You're stuck at home like you have been for the last couple of days. School just barely ended, and your summer plans have gone down to zip. Zilch. Nothing. Nada. Zero. Get the point? It's been either way too rainy, too gloomy, or like on the last day of school, hotter then a sauna that was on fire in a volcano on the sun. All your friends have been busy (doing who knows what) or in summer school, and you still have school hours programmed into your mind, so you're waking up at five in the morning and counting the cracks in your ceiling. Yup. Currently, summer sucks.

You flip on the T.V. with hope of a thirty minute sitcom with an annoying laugh track and recycled jokes, but –surprisingly- you're mind is spared. And just maybe, your summer. It's one of those ads for the Total Drama series. Practically everyone knows what that show is about. Another one of your reality shows that put a group of strangers together for a competition, which gives the winner a boatload of cash. Seriously. A boatload. You saw it on the final three episode of Total Drama Island.

You finally pay attention to what the commercial is saying. A guy who looks like he's spent way to much time with his hair is smiling at the camera. He's that conceited host of the show, Chris Mclean. Probably the most famous host out there.

"I am the famous host of the Total Drama series, Chris Mclean!"

He's modest, too.

"Here's the deal. After Total Drama Island, a million of you viewers asked to be on our show, including this one dude from Milwaukee who sent us enough letters to fill a post office. Not that I blame you guys and Mr. Milwaukee. This show does have me, of course. But let's face it, we weren't exactly done with our original gang!" He hesitates for a moment. You suspect he was supposed to say the names of the original campers, but forgot. Go figure.

"But now since all of our loopholes on the campers have run out, and you guys have had an insane demand to see some island in the middle of Muscoka again, we've decided on something that will make you guys scream up and down. So let me get into my sales pitch, and then you see how high you guys can jump afterwards."

You sit up, feeling he was actually going to say something important for once. Today was probably going to be declared a National Holiday because of it. He clears his throat, and suddenly his voice is loud and echoing.

"Do you want to do something for your summer-ummer-ummer? Do you feel like your life is lacking a certain lack of Drama-rama-rama? Do you feel like you need a whole lot of cash–ash –ash?" – Who doesn't?- "Do you want

To be

Famous?"

You don't register the 'amous' echos, because the wheels in your head are turning. You pick up a handy pen nearby and jot down the website where you could print off the sign up sheet. This summer might not be so bad after all…

* * *

**Yes, I am writing a Send in Fanfic…finally. Over done, but I wanted to do one so bad!**

**Anyways, I, as the author, promise to you, the readers, that I will finish this story no matter what. I will write it to the best of my ability, and I will try my hardest to make sure that it's a good read. With that promise, can you guys please follow these suggestions when creating your characters?**

Rule 1. I really don't like it when character submissions are very bare. I like descriptions and specifications! Be as colorful as possible with your character, make them spark! And if you submitted them before for other stories, the chances of it being colorful to me (I look at those stories a lot) might be slimmer. You know who you are…

Rule 2. Stereotypes are an easy way to recognize your character, but under no circumstances should they just be long annoying titles. 'The Surfer Boy that's Shy but still likes to be Outgoing' or 'The Nature Person that's nice and honest and brave and cool and fun…' or anything like that do not improve your chances of getting in. One stereotype and one only.

Rule 3. Another rule with stereotypes, I would really, really, really like creative stereotypes. For example, my friend ktd123's story 'Total Drama Island: Again!' has many interesting stereotypes such as 'The Scientist', 'Way to Excited to be on T.V.' and 'The British Jock', while GossipQueen101 has 'The Diva Movie Actress' 'The Elvis Presly Fanatic'. Awesome and creative stereotypes, wouldn't you say? I'm not saying I want those, just something creative and new would be great.

Rule 4. There is no limit to how many people you can send in, so go wild!

Rule 5. I do not like the idea of people sending in characters that are related to or know TDI characters personally. So refrain from relations or people they know.

Name (First, Last, and if wanted, Nickname):

Age: (EDIT: I'd prefer it to be around 16. But Realityshowfan posted his before I fixed that, so don't hound him about his character being 7)

Gender:  
Appearance (Hair, eyes, build, skin tone, stuff like that):  
Everyday clothes:

Sleepwear:

Bathing suit:  
Notable Traits or Accessories (tattoos, accents, a hat they never take off, shortness, etc):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia:  
Why do they have the phobia:

History:

Talents:  
Things they aren't good at:

Why TDI:  
Audition Tape:

Paired Up:

If so, what kind of person:

How will your character act around this person?:

If and when will your character swear:  
Challenge suggestions:  
Other:

Do you think the viewers should vote sometimes, never, or always?:

Do you have any suggestions for a better name for this story?:

**(If you think this sign up sheet is similar to Ktd123's sign up sheet for her 'Total Drama Island: Again!' story [Amazing story, I might add], then you are absolutely right. But in my lame excuse to make up for it, how original can you possibly be when writing a sign up sheet for a TDI story? It's been done a million times.)**


	2. Who Got In? Who Got In?

**Wow, guys, thank you so much for your characters! I've been looking at them and I just can't say how much I like them all!**

**I want to thank all of you for your contribution to my little story, and I was surprised that people seemed to like it just because of that intro. As Peanut once said, I "Didn't do a very good job". That made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (You're comments, I mean. Peanuts comments just make me laugh out loud)! And a huge thanks to GossipQueen101. Without her spreading the word, I think we'd be down a good chunk of our characters. She also helped me formulate a couple of my ideas, and even gave up some of her sleep to make sure I got at least half of this chapter done last night. So thank you, GQ101! You're the best.**

**And another shout out to all those people who included the stereotype section in their sign up. I had made a big deal out of it in the rules, and then forgot it in the sign up form. *Insert anime sweat drop here*. If you didn't do it, it was fine. I just had to think up some temporary ones for this chapter. If you don't like what I came up with (because, quite frankly, some of these were hard to stereotype for me), feel free to suggest something better for your character.**

**Unfortunately, I wasn't able to pick all of the characters. Actually, there were two more girls who had made the cut, but due to my math being way off, that made the girl to guy ratio go way uneven. So in the end, it got narrowed down to 13 girls and 10 guys. So without further ado, your top 23!**

**Your Girls:**

The 80's Girl: Holly Diaz – **(Disney Princess Dani)**

The Rebellious Socialite: Spencer DiLaurentis – **(GossipQueen101)**

The Hipster: Elizabeth Ivanoski – **(IV)**

The Freakrunner: Pandora Lewis – **(Kool Broadway Reader)**

The Weirdo: Theresa Magnus – **(Ktd123)**

The Runaways Fanatic: Cheryl Manson – **(Noire Ballerina)**

The Future Broadway Star: Leah Michelle – **(Clumsy in Action)**

The Warrior Princess: Inola Ortega-Black Bear – **(XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX)**

The HSM Fan: Chloe Shay – **(Angelcandy55)**

The Wild Twin: Danielle Smith – **(Wyote)**

The Dumb Blonde: Ashlynn Sprinkles – **(Numbuh 321)**

The Shy Girl: Gabriel Star – **(Can't Spell Beautiful)**

The Female Jock: Anna Zuki – **(Just Another Fanatic)**

**Your Boys:**

The Movie Geek: Briar Andrews – **(The Double-Faced Muse)**

The Adrenaline Junky: Stanislav Demidov - **(GwendolynD)**

The True Punk: Steven Diamon – **(Scalec (Yours truly!))**

The Son of James: Memphis James – **(ZaneKazama001)**

The Nice Guy: Xander Matthews – **(Simply-Dakota)**

The Australian Goth Strategist: Zackary Parker – **(kisune818)**

The Spoiled Jerk: Gabriel Patterson IV – **(Freefall. Freefall.)**

The Charming Cowboy: Hunter Rhodes –** (Total Drama Fanatic)**

The Calm Twin: Daniel Smith – **(Wyote)**

The Hyperactive Sugar Addict: Richard Sykes – **(DoktorK)**

**Already, I know this season is going to be CRAZY! I love all of these guys. And if you'll notice, I included my own character because we were seriously lacking in the guys department. Then, since we lacked a love interest for somebody (you know who you are) and we didn't have any sort of bad boy, we ended up with mine. Hopefully, you like him and his creators writing!**

**If your character did not make it, there's a good chance you'll see them SOMEWHERE in the story; I already have a few guest appearances planned out.**

**Now, here are the audition tapes, in the order of characters up above. I had to edit some of them for spelling and grammatical errors, but I liked all of them. If you spot any potential love interests for your character, don't hesitate to put it all out there. In fact, comment on anything!**

**Enough of my blabbing! Here we go!**

**The Girls' Audition Tapes!:**

**Holly Diaz**

The camera turns on and the girl in front of the camera looks a bit annoyed at the camera. "Don't you need to put a tape in there?"

"It's a digital camera, Holly, it doesn't take tape."

"But what does it record on? It has to be too small to actually work..."

"It works fine, Holly, now start your audition."

"Whatever," Holly says and sighs. "Hey, I'm Holly Diaz, and I should be on Total Drama because, well, my parents want me to be on. I don't really understand why, but it looks like it could be a good time."

**Spencer DiLaurentis**

The camera comes on, showing the bright lights of a nightclub. The front door opens and flashes on white light fills the street. Coming out of the club, is a beautiful blonde with her hand to her face. A large bodyguard is trying to block the pesky guys' pictures.

"Miss DiLaurentis, Miss DiLaurentis"

"Can't you guys leave me alone." She snaps as she's walking.

"Spencer is there any truth to the rumor that you will be going to Camp Wawanakwa?" A skinny, heavily bearded guy asks the teenage girl.

Spencer looks over to the guy and puts down her Ray Ban sunglasses, showing her piercing blue eyes. "A matter of fact, I will be joining this seasons cast of Total Drama."

The lights start flashing wildly, blinding the camera's view for a second. The bodyguard walks the blond to a really flashy red convertible.

"Miss DiLaurentis, what do you have to say about the rumors of you and Brody Jenner?"

The smile dropped from the socialites face. "What did you say?"

"Do you care to comment about the sex tape and the mariju-?"

Next thing that happened was Spencer climbing over the body guard and tackling the Paparazzo that asked the question. The camera fell on the group and showed Spencer punching the guy before the screen cracked.

**Elizabeth Ivanoski**

The camera buzzes on as it focuses on Eli.

"Smile for the camera, Eli!" The voice says from behind her, "Now go sing!"

With that, Eli starts to sing the song "Con Te Partiro/Time to Say Goodbye" by Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli.

As the song goes on, you start to hear the cameraman cry due to its beauty.

At the last high note, the camera lens breaks due to its sharpness and you can hear the cameraman mutter, "Eli, not again..." before it buzzes off.

**Pandora Lewis**

A huge park is seen in the background. A semi-tall girl with black and hot pink hair is seen running around like a crazy maniac. The teenager runs like superman and jumps on a trash barrel. The girl then looks around her surroundings and jumps up; doing a flip before she lands on the soft grass.

"Who-hoo!" She yells as she does it one more time, although she does it on a taller can.

"Hey! Get off the grass!" An elderly couple told her. Their talking distracted her to the point that she landed flat on her butt. She turns to the couple, annoyed.

"It's a free country! Besides, there is no sign that says stay off the grass!" she protested. The man points to a sign that says 'Stay off the grass.' The couple walked away and the girl wipes herself off.

"Crap! That wasn't here yesterday!" She says and then looks into the camera. "Oh, I didn't know I left my camera on...sorry you had to see that. Any who my name is Pandora Lewis; you can call me Dory, like the angel fish in Finding Nemo! As you can see, I like to free run and I'm a random person. I want to go on the show because, a, I'm bored as heck sitting around all day...duh! And b, I want to clear my name! People think I'm a freak. They just assume that and I'm sick of it, so pick me! Have a nice day and bye!"

Dory runs off the grass and continues to free run.

**Theresa Magnus**

The camera opens up to show what seems like a bedroom. The walls of the room are painted black, with strange old-fashioned furnishings and odd paint splattered bed sheets. Sitting on the bed in front of the camera is a girl with long red hair and a pair of large glasses on.

"Dia dhuit, Total Drama crew." She gives the camera a large, sweeping wave and then puts her hand up to the side of her mouth and pretends to tell the camera a secret. "That's hello in Gaelic if you didn't know." She then sits straight again. "Theresa Magnus here coming live to you from… my bedroom! Nice place, right?"

"Well, I'm not gonna wait for an answer from nobody, so I'll continue!" Theresa brushed her hair from her eyes. "It'd be great if you pick me for the TD and R because I'm a fan of the series. And I could… um…" she puckers her lips in a thinking expression. "I think I could be pretty entertaining if I wanted to be. Here's a clip from one of my recent… um… projects that I did with my friends to show you."

The camera cuts and a new clip plays, showing a convertible car driving through the woods. Inside the car is a teenage boy, who is bobbing his head to the old track playing on the radio. The background music of the clip then gets faster and suddenly from out of the canopy of trees hops a familiar redheaded form: Theresa. Only her lips, a deep red crimson, are in color on the black and white screen, and they have curled into a sinister smile.

"Well, well," she purrs, crawling onto the hood of the car. "Look what we have here." She grabs onto the windshield and leans over into the guy's face. "Fresh meat."

The screen then goes black and you hear the guy screaming, and her giving an evil laugh. A title "Blood Moon" and then underneath it "A short film starring Theresa Magnus, Lee Carlson, and Verna Argent" fades onto the screen.

The camera then cuts.

**Cheryl Manson**

There is a blonde female in something similar to a bedroom dancing badly and singing into her hairbrush. The music blares from the speakers of the portable radio on her bed as she sings "Cherry Bomb" by the Runaways.

A voice murmurs. "That's my older sister, TDI people. She's a pretty good singer and she's kind of pretty... but she's like a female devil! Y'know what they say "looks can deceive"... but, hold on! Watch this!" The young black-haired boy directs the camera towards her calm and collected face. "Yo! Sucky dancing Cheryl!"

Cheryl looks over and immediately drops her hair-brush with a gasp. "Bobby! You were recording me? Especially with my DANCING! Are you stupid?"

"You know... the camera is still rolling..." He states and she takes a step closer, pouting as he takes a step back. "Come on, Cher! This is excellent footage, they will be sure to pick you now!" She begins to walk faster, and then the camera falls with a shrill childish scream from the cameraman as a pair of heel-clad and bare feet are seen running by. There's one last scream of "Mommy!" as the camera switches to Cheryl now looking more triumph.

"Hello there, I'm Cherie, actually. Sorry for my sucky dancing and my...interesting...brother, but pick me and you know you won't regret it!" She winks as she shuts off the camera.

**Leah Michelle**

A smiling young woman took her place on a single chair, legs crossed with her hands clasped together in her lap. Her blue irises did not match the intensity of her smile, though. Fatigue was apparent in them. She moves a stray lock behind her ear and coughs.

"My full name is Leah Winona Michelle, but I prefer to go by Leah Michelle; no middle name needed. Or Leah if you insist." The girl speaks clearly, posture perfectly straight. "I'm sure you've heard the term Broadway, yes?" Leah gestured to herself lightly. "Well, I am planning to make my debut as a singer and actress in a production; new and old. Being on this show will increase my chances on landing a role. I don't need any shameless advertising to boost my chances, but just appearing on Total Drama Island will certainly please producers and inform them of my versatility." She pauses and furrows her eyebrows. "I understand that may contradict my previous statement, but I assure you that was not my intention at all." The brunette continues to speak and lists her previous experiences with TV, film and theatre.

"And if I haven't convinced you at all that I should be accepted in this show of yours, then hopefully this will do the job." She stands up and walks over to a piano, sitting as the camera follows her. As she sings "On My Own" from Broadway production Les Miserable, she plays the piano as well, accompanying her song. After a few verses, she stops and bows, ending her audition tape with a strained smile.

**Inola Ortega-Black Bear**

The camera clicks on, the view bouncing slightly to see a tanned girl on top of the horse, her form was confident as she looked at the camera with smoky eyes, "Buenas Dias." She states calmly with the hint of a smile from the corners of her lips, "My name's Inola Ortega-Black Bear, and I think I'd be a good contestant for Total Drama REIsland because I think it would be a muy buen chance to explore the world, and I believe that I'd show the world what I can do."

She finally shows a smile before she grips the reins of the horse in one hand and bows her hat gently to the camera, "Hasta La Vista!" Inola lets out a loud cry before nudging the horse's side into a run with her long black hair streaming from her tan hat behind her. Soon the camera's view of Inola is obstructed by the dust cloud causing it to stop and go black.

**Chloe Shay**

Chloe smiles into the camera and says "Hey, I'm Chloe, and I want this is so bad, I will just have to show you." Lights appeared on her head as she broke into dance.

She started singing 'Bop to the Top', from the original High School Musical.

After she sings the final 'Bop to the top', Chloe lets out a breath before she returns to her normal stuff like nothing happened. "So anyways pick me!"

**Danielle Smith**

The video shows Dan sitting at a desk in his bedroom reading _The Hound of the Baskervilles_, with Danni trying to sneak up on him.

"What are you doing?" Dan asks without moving.

"Darn it! How do you do that?" Danni half pouts.

"Slight creaking of the floorboards in the hallway end at my door, you're perfume's smell moves quicker than you, shadows moving in my peripheral vision, oh, and were twins, I know you to well not to know when you're up to something, after all, we did spend nine m-"

"Up bup bup! No mentioning that, please! You know it-"

"Grosses you out, yeah, why do you think I do it?" Dan turns his chair around to face Danni. "Now, are you gonna tell me why you're here and what it has to do with that new bear with the camera in it on my toy shelf? Or do I have continue where I left off?"

"No, no, that's perfectly fine," Danni quickly said, "How did you know it was a camera bear?"

"New bear mixed in with my childhood stuffed animals? Did you really think I wouldn't investigate? Just be glad I didn't shut it off and destroy the tape. Now quit avoiding the subject."

"Fine, I was making a video, and I wanted to show you working on your models," she gestures to them all around the room, some on shelves, some on a desk, some hanging from the ceiling.

"Fine, just next time, ask," Dan says, grabbing and tossing her the bear. The video blips to showing a close up on Danni's face in another room, "Okay, so I'm Danni, and that was my brother Dan. Twin brother in case you can't see the resemblance. Anyways, I think TDI would be sweet to try, but Dan would never try out for it, which is why I had to trick him like that, hard to do by the way, because I think this could be good for him, he never goes out or does anything, he just stays home all the time, but this could change that. Oh, and just so you don't think this is just his audition, here's some clips of me" video cuts to several clips of Danni playing multiple sports, then cuts back to a grinning Danni.

"Anyway, pick us; I think this could be a blast."

**Ashlynn Sprinkles**

The camera fades on to show a girl who smiles and waves at the camera, the bright sun shining on the beach she's on.

"Hi people from the tiny TV box! My name's Ashlynn! And I-" Ashlynn started, but got interrupted with a brunette girl taking a pack of ice and throwing it into the back of the shirt she wore. "Aaaaah!" Ashlynn yelped in surprise.

"Hahaha! Loser!" The brunette girl laughed with her popular clique and walked away, feeling accomplished.

Ashlynn grabbed a towel and quickly wiped her back as she weakly smiled back into the camera. "Well…I should join so I could prove that I'm not a loser! So please pick me for the I Love Bunnies Club!"

"Um…Ash, it's Total Drama Island." The girl behind the camera said to her.

"What?" Ashlynn replied confused.

"What?" The camera girl asked.

"Huh?"

"…never mind."

"Well pick me! Ooh and if Chef's there…please keep him away from me!" Ashlynn said, whispering the last part. The camera shuts off.

**Gabriel Star**

The camera turns on and quickly shows Gabriel for a quick second before it shut off. Right afterwards, a message pops up that says, "Sorry, I was too shy to say anything – Gabriel."

**Anna Zuki**

A tape shows a soccer field with a bunch of guys, until suddenly, a girl weaves past two guys from the opposite team, steals the ball, goes on a break away and scores a goal. Then a shot where she's the shortest girl on a basketball court but makes a basket. In the third shot, she's once again the shortest girl on a volleyball court but spikes the ball down over the net for a point. Finally, it shows her up to bat and she hits a home run in softball. Finally, it's down to her sitting on the bleachers smiling at the camera.

"Hi, I'm Anna and I should be on Total Drama because I'm the total package. I am athletic and daring and I'm all about the drama. Also, I'd totally kick all the boys' butts in athletic competitions, which would be really funny."

**The Dudes' Audition Tapes!:**

**Briar Andrews**

The camera turns on to show teenagers doing a badly done version of Macbeth. As it finishes, laughing is heard in the background.

"Wow that was horrible! The special effects may have been great, but the acting sucked!" The camera turns to show Bri laughing. A woman is visible in the background, her anger oblivious to Bri until she yells "BRIAR!" Bri turns around to see his mom glaring at him angrily, and then stammers, "Uh, heh, Hi Mom." The camera turns off, the last scene being Bri grinning sheepishly at her.

**Stanislav Demidov**

A guy is seen in the sky and parachuting down towards the camera. He lands and takes of the goggles and chute, which flops behind him.

With his wild hair flying everywhere, he gives a massive s*** a** grin and speaks, a thick Russian accent streaming through, "Hello, My name is Stanislav and I'd like to be a part of your show..." The camera stand falls and the screen fizzles.

**Steven Diamon**

The video camera turns on and focuses on the scene before it. An African American kid in a white leather jacket, black t-shirt, and chained jeans turns on the camera and adjusts it. He steps back, and says, "This is Steven Diamon, saying chose me for your next season of Total Drama. I'm smart, quick, and you won't find anyone else who's more capable to handle whatever you can throw at me." He rolls his eyes, which surprisingly, are bright blue.

"And if you think I'm all talk, how about this?" He runs towards the background, which is what looks to be a backyard, turns around, and starts running. After a good several steps, he does a cartwheel and two front flips, ending up right in front of the camera with a hint of a smile on his face. Suddenly, however, his eyes widen as he loses his balance and crashes right into the camera. "Oh Sh-"

**Memphis James**

The scene turns on to show a handsome guy with red and black hair sitting in his room. He says, "Hey guys, the name's Memphis James. And I should be on TDI because I can bring drama, do Hollywood style stunts, and"- he grabs a picture and shows the camera -"my ancestor is one of the most famous crooks in the history of the Wild West, Jesse James. So I have a little history on my side. Anyway, please pick me and I won't disappoint you.

**Xander Matthews**

A 16 year old boy is sitting in a class full of his piers, and what seems to be his teacher is holding the camera.

"Mr. Shou...you need to turn the camera towards me if we want me to get in!" Xander said in a happy tone, to which many of his classmates giggled. The camera quickly righted itself.

"Okay...that's better sir! Hey Total Drama...I really hope I can get in to your show, and if you choose me, you will be making the right choice...because...I have some pretty freaky talents."

As Xander said this, his entire class went out into the hall. He ran towards a soccer ball in the middle, flipped over it, and then chucked it at a locker, causing it to break.

"Mr. Shou...I have detention don't I. Xander said sadly as his teacher nodded.

The camera turns off.

**Zackary Parker**

The camera shows Zak playing chess with another boy. After a bit, he looks at the camera. "G'day, TDI, I'm Zak. I know what you're thinking. 'This mate doesn't look like a threat', but you'd be surprised. I'm surprisingly smart, and an excellent strategist." He moves a chess piece and says, "Check."

He turns back to the camera and continues, "I'm pretty sure I could win this game, and if not, I can add some serious drama. So pick me, and I promise you won't regret it." His opponent moves another piece, and Zak moves again before finishing off with a "Checkmate." The camera then shows static.

**Gabriel Patterson IV**

The camera turns on to show an empty hallway in what looks like a mansion, judging by the size and decor. Noise is coming from the farthest door on the right. Eventually a tan, dark haired boy walks out of the room as he is tying a tie. When he turns the corner, he notices the camera and flashes it a charming smile.

"Ah, just on time." He tells the cameraman. "Hello there Total Drama Island, my name is Gabriel Patterson IV, just Gabe is fine for those of you who can't spell, and I would like to be on your show." The camera follows him as he walks down the hall into a room with a large full body mirror against one wall. He pulls a comb from the pocket of his black pants and starts to comb his hair back. "I don't want to be on the show because I need the money, as obviously I already have some. I'm not doing it for fame either, since I could have that if I wanted. I'm on to show I'm the best. Because, I mean, come on. I obviously am." He holds out his arms in a showing off manner as if to prove it.

"So if you want some entertainment from a perfect guy, just sign up Gabe Patterson for you show." Gabe gives the camera a wink and it shuts off.

**Hunter Rhodes**

A boy in a brown cowboy hat is smiling at the camera. "Howdy ya'll! I'm Hunter Rhodes and I reckon that if ya choose me for your show, I'll guarantee the best ratings on this side of the Mississippi River! See, watch this." The boy makes a lasso with some rope and it ties on to a cow. "Choose me, ya'll!"

**Daniel Smith**

The video shows Dan sitting at a desk in his bedroom reading _The Hound of the Baskervilles_, with Danni trying to sneak up on him.

"What are you doing?" Dan asks without moving.

"Darn it! How do you do that?" Danni half pouts.

"Slight creaking of the floorboards in the hallway end at my door, you're perfume's smell moves quicker than you, shadows moving in my peripheral vision, oh, and were twins, I know you to well not to know when you're up to something, after all, we did spend nine m-"

"Up bup bup! No mentioning that, please! You know it-"

"Grosses you out, yeah, why do you think I do it?" Dan turns his chair around to face Danni. "Now, are you gonna tell me why you're here and what it has to do with that new bear with the camera in it on my toy shelf? Or do I have continue where I left off?"

"No, no, that's perfectly fine," Danni quickly said, "How did you know it was a camera bear?"

"New bear mixed in with my childhood stuffed animals? Did you really think I wouldn't investigate? Just be glad I didn't shut it off and destroy the tape. Now quit avoiding the subject."

"Fine, I was making a video, and I wanted to show you working on your models," she gestures to them all around the room, some on shelves, some on a desk, some hanging from the ceiling.

"Fine, just next time, ask," Dan says, grabbing and tossing her the bear. The video blips to showing a close up on Danni's face in another room, "Okay, so I'm Danni, and that was my brother Dan. Twin brother in case you can't see the resemblance. Anyways, I think TDI would be sweet to try, but Dan would never try out for it, which is why I had to trick him like that, hard to do by the way, because I think this could be good for him, he never goes out or does anything, he just stays home all the time, but this could change that. Oh, and just so you don't think this is just his audition, here's some clips of me" video cuts to several clips of Danni playing multiple sports, then cuts back to a grinning Danni.

"Anyway, pick us; I think this could be a blast."

**Richard Sykes**

Richard is shown on camera, and speaks quickly the second he realizes it's on. "Hi, Chris, Chef, producers, interns, bear, Sasquatchanakwa, and ex-campers who are watching I just want to say I could be very productive on your show and if you choose me I'll clean the cabins, mess hall, cave, cliff, lake, cameras, medical tent, camera tent, plane, cars, forest, and Chris' trailer. That's all folks." He said all this without even needing to take a breath.

The guy behind the camera said "We still have a half a minute left over."

The hyperactive boy looks disappointed for a second, but then gets excited. "Then I'll just wrestle the camera guy!" he shouted jubilantly.

The camera guy, with an obvious tone of concern, yelled out, "WHAT?"

Richard runs up and tackles his recorder to the ground, effectively knocking over the camera and shutting it off in the process.

**So there you go, your characters!**

**Feel free to comment, question, or just plain act crazy, here, at Total Drama REIsland. Yes, I've decided to keep the name. I've kind of liked it, actually. So thank you, to everyone who offered one. I liked quite a few of them, but I realized I came up with this, so I might as well stick with it. (That, and the name change would be confusing, but you didn't here that from me!)**

**The little box below is begging for your click! It will only be happy when you click! So click!**

**…**

**And then type something! Don't forget that part!**


	3. Where the Crazy People Are

**Yes, the first chapter is DONE! Writing these characters was a BLAST, you have no idea. Thanks again for sending them in, they rock!**

**Here is a moment that requires all of you to make this story individual! On my page is a poll, asking what you think the team names should be. I was going to pick them myself, but then I realized that it might be even more fun for me to not know at all. So vote! It's like voting for President, except the options are a lot better! (Hopefully, he thought to himself)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, the various franchises that aren't mentioned here but are in the chapter, High School Musical, Cherie Curry, The Blair Witch Project and its fame, or the video and pages I used to try and write a Russian Accent and 80's lingo. If I did, I'd probably be a whole lot wealthier then I am now.**

**(And on a totally unrelated note…5 more days until World Tour! PARTY!)**

Similar to the first season of Total Drama Island, the camera opened up to show a view from a dock onto a pristine lake, with an island or two in view. A few birds called to each other, and a large fish jumped out of the water and made a magnificent arc…

Before landing on the dock and flopping around helplessly. A pair of legs came into view, wearing black shoes and green slacks. The legs paused before a large arm reached down and gingerly picked up the fish, before throwing the half dead creature into a crusty bucket. The camera panned out and we see our familiar freaky Chef Hatchet walk away, bucket in tow, before it switched over to show a man with jet black hair smiling into the camera.

"Hello, people across the world! I'm Chris McLean, and you'll never guess what we have in store for you!" He suddenly turned his head to the side and mouthed "Are you kidding me? Is the best line we could come up with?"

The camera guy whispered, "Mr. McLean, we're still rolling. Live."

Chris's face whipped around and he continued his smiling speech.

"As you know, Total Drama has been one of the most successful Reality Shows in History, successfully passing 'Weakest Freak', 'Canadian Idol' and 'The Wheel of Mucus'." He grimaced before continuing, "You guys have had an overwhelmingly large plea to have us return to Camp Wawanakwa many times. Despite the guest appearances the island had during TDA, you still demanded more. Which is why we've decided to bring back Wawanakwa and all of its charm for a SECOND season!"

Chris walked down the dock, still talking, "Yes, once again you'll be seeing our old stomping grounds. The man eating fresh water sharks. The Mess Hall. The communal bathrooms. The very cabins our original twenty two campers stayed in. My trailer that has Cable, AC, electricity, fully stocked mini-fridge, private hot tub…" Chris paused for a second before snorting and trying to keep a straight face. He failed miserably, and ended up laughing sadistically, "Just kidding! No one but me will! Awe-some!"

After a bit more chuckling, Chris regained his composure and said, his voice gaining power with each section, "Anyways, I'm Chris McLean, we're at Camp Wawanakwa, and this is

Total

Drama

ReIsland!"

(Themesong)

With his knowledge of him being recorded again, Chris continued his speech from earlier. "Here's the deal. We've collected some of the weirdest, craziest, crankiest, funniest, and even a pretty dumb chick whose last name really just takes the cake, teenagers, twenty-three in all. They'll be staying here for as many weeks as it takes them to kick everyone but one's butt off. Probably ten weeks, but who's counting? We're not!" Chris flashed his grin again.

"We'll be throwing everything we've got at them, testing who will be able to survive the un-survivable. The one who will be able to make it to the end will be crowned champion, get bragging rights over the losers, more cheesy tabloid fame, and one hundred thousand dollars, which is barely two percent of my paycheck!"

Chris squinted into the distance and said, "Speaking of the campers, here's our first one now!"

Sure enough, a small yacht pulled up to the dock. However, no one appeared at first. Chris scratched his head, and looked behind the camera, left eyebrow raised. Suddenly, a black, hot pink, and grey blur flipped over the bow of the ship before sticking the landing right next to Chris. The host jumped back instinctively, a startled look on his face.

The blur straightened out to reveal a lanky girl with olive-toned skin, a huge grin on her face. She was wearing a black t-shirt under a grey vest, and black shorts with hot pink sneakers. This perfectly matched her pink streaks in her black hair, which were wrapped into two high pigtails. This color coordination and other possible details were lost to Chris, who was temporarily preoccupied with this girl's…enthusiasm.

"Hi! I'm Pandora! But you can call me Dory, the fish from 'Finding Nemo'!" She gripped Chris's hand, shaking it wildly, while counting off with her other hand. "You could even call me Pan, like Peter Pan, or Dor, because I make a better door then window, or Panda, because I have black hair like a Panda, or Dora, like that one person from that T.V show. Of course, I don't like her that much; she's a bit too slow. But it's so nice to meet you!" Dory, who she will be referred to from now on, laughed, her brown eyes twinkling.

Chris shook Dory off of himself and tried to smoothen his shirt while attempting to say, "Yes, Pand-"

The girl in front of him interrupted with a "DORY!" before running off towards the other end of the dock without another word. Chris quickly pulled out a comb and fixed his hair, which had gotten a little frazzled in Dory's hand shake. He had just put it back into place when the next boat arrived.

After the boat came to a complete stop, a tanned girl delicately stepped onto the dock. She instantly struck Chris as a perfect model, what with her thin but toned body, soft brown hair that reached to her shoulders and bangs that fringed to the side, her beautiful blue eyes, and her utter poise. She held herself with the air of a queen. She was wearing an airy tunic style white dress, which reached about mid-thigh. In the middle was a brown belt with a metal clasp, and her shoes were tan, sandal heels.

She stepped over to Chris and regarded him with a nod of her head before speaking clearly, "Hello, Mr. McLean. I am Leah Michelle." Her eyes flicked over to the cabins in view, a slight flash of – indignation? Surprise? Scorn? Chris couldn't tell – crossing over them before she said, "I trust this is our camp ground?"

"The one and only!" Chris said with his cheesy smile. Leah merely said "Lovely," before joining Dory on the other end of the dock. Dory greeted her in her bubbly way, but Leah took as much liking to it as Chris did. All she did was coolly nod and rub her silver necklace, which had her last name inscribed on it.

Chris turned to see the next camper walk off the dock, and this time it was a guy. His ponytailed dark black and red hair was the first thing that caught Chris's attention, along with the fedora hat that had a crossbones' design on the side. Besides the hat, he was wearing aviator sunglasses, a black muscle shirt, cameo cargo shorts, and black and red sneakers.

As his eyes inspected **(AN: This is probably the best word I could come up with that wouldn't make Chris a creep)** his latest torture victim, Chris noted that his black muscle shirt clearly accented what the name implies; a faint outline of this kid's six pack was showing. He was going to be the next rival for Chef, no doubt about it. A barbed wire tattoo ran down his left arm, and he had a grin on his face that was halfway between comedy central and the Criminal Minds network. Kind of like Chris's when he knew something to do with game show contestants that would either piss them off or make them wet their pants.

"Ah, Chris McLean." He remarked as he approached, a cocky tone to his voice, "I really like what you've done with your hair. What do you use?"

Chris, ready at any time to spring into his ad campaign, said, "Thanks, dude, I knew I was having a good hair day." He turned to the camera and pulled out a bottle of pink gel with his face on the front, then said, "But I wouldn't look good with just any hair gel. I use Chris McLean Hair Gel®, patented with McLean Industries®. I'd pay anything for this, but you can have it for the low price of -"

The latest arrival butted into the scene and said with an eye roll, "Keep talking, Chris. I always yawn when I'm interested."

Chris gave this guy a dirty look before saying, "Just go stand with the other two…" Chris left off, not sure what this kids name was. He was a host, not a kindergarten teacher.

The dude smirked before saying, "Memphis. Memphis James." He then sauntered off to the end of the dock. He immediately slid up to Leah and said, "Hello." Surprisingly, his tone was nothing like the one he had given Chris. It was sincere enough for Leah to turn her head and eye him, then return his greeting.

Chris muttered something about his hair before turning back into a sarcastic game show host. He watched as the next camper on scene, an average heighted, tanned guy with short, spiked black hair, walked over to greet him. He wore a blue t-shirt with a green, splatter like design on the front, khaki shorts, and white Nikes. The kid smiled as he reached Chris, saying pleasantly, "It's good to meet you, Chris," before the two fist bumped each other.

Chris said, to no one in particular except perhaps the three campers behind him, "Our resident cool dude, Xander! Great to have you on the show."

"Thanks, Chris!" Xander said before jogging over to the other campers. As Dory spazzed to him, another yacht pulled up. A familiar looking girl stepped onto the dock, a frown on her freckled face. Her sharp blue-green eyes were completely surrounded by dark eye shadow, she was wearing facial glitter, and her honey blonde hair looked like a bird that liked to braid its nest was living there. This could only be one person, and apparently the other arrivals had noticed, too. **(AN: Crystal Bowersox?)**

"Wow! It's Spencer DiLaurentis, the 'It Girl' of 2010!" Dory blurted out. She bounded over to say hello, but was stopped by the harsh glare Spencer gave. Xander quietly lead Dory back to the illusioned safety of the other side of the dock, as Chris greeted Spencer. She was wearing a furry black vest over a black vintage tee, a pair of ripped tights, studded combat boots, and a large gold necklace.

"Spencer, it's nice to see you here. We were surprised to get your 'audition'," Chris said, remembering that her parents had called the producers with a request to place her on the show, promising good ratings if they did. Naturally, the producers (Chris included) couldn't refuse.

Spencer looked at Chris like he was a bug on her windshield for a moment, and then said in a bored and seemingly rehearsed voice, "Yes. It's so great to be here, competing for charity. I hope that I win. Yay." When she finished, she walked off and sulked next to Memphis, whose smile was ignored.

Chris rolled his eyes. That tape really hit her parents hard…no wonder they sent her to the show.

The next to arrive was a young man by the name of Hunter. He was six feet tall, with muscles in his chest and arms, and had short, straight brown hair that was covered by a cowboy hat. Hunter wore a white and orange plaid, button up shirt, khaki pants, and black cowboy boots, which thumped against the dock as he 'moseyed' on over to Chris.

"Hunter!" Chris welcomed, "Nice to have you on the show."

"Howdy, Mr. McLean." Hunter grinned, a southern accent in his words, "It sure is nice to meet you and be here today."

"Likewise," Chris said, his attention already grabbed by the next boat. Hunter took the hint and joined the others.

Loud music was coming from the latest yacht, where a particularly thin blonde girl wearing a black tied, white laced corset tank top, short black shorts, and black thigh highs could be seen. She was on the deck with a microphone, singing into it, actually pretty well.

"Hello Daddy, Hello Mom. I'm your Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-Cherry Bomb! Hello world, I'm your wild girl. I'm your Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-Cherry Bomb!" She had apparently timed her song, because the second she finished the word 'bomb', the boat stopped on the dock and cut the music.

Chris clapped phonily and helped the girl onto the dock. "Judging by your style and song, you must be Cheryl." He remarked.

"Cherie, actually," the blonde said, flipping her curly hair slightly. Her amber eyes had robin-egg-blue eye shadow, and peach eyeliner winged out at the corner of each eye.

"Oh, give me a break," Spencer groaned, throwing her hands into the air.

Cherie noticed this and stalked over to Spencer. "Is there something wrong, Miss DiLaurentis?" she said coolly, obviously recognizing her.

"Actually, yes. A Cherie Curry mega-obsessed chick just walked up to me, and is in my personal space," Spencer said icily. "So you better move out of my face before I drop you into the water. We wouldn't want all that make-up washing away, no would we?"

Cherie pursed her lips and said arrogantly, "Oh, temper, temper. We wouldn't want Mommy and Daddy to see you pulling yet _another_ criminal offense."

Spencer growled, "Oh, and I suppose your role model never did worse?"

Cherie's pale face turned red, and she had to be held down by Hunter and Dory. She attempted to throw a punch at Spencer, but Chris yelled out, "Settle down, campers! As much as I like drama, save it for later!"

While she did listen to Chris, Cherie kept glaring at Spencer, which Spencer just smirked at.

Hunter whispered to Spencer, "Where'd you get the bee in your bonnet that she was takin' after Miss Curry?"

Spencer scoffed and said, "My mom listens to The Runaway's all the time…" She suddenly left off, a stormy expression on her face. Hunter wisely chose not to ask.

Chris watched this, unaware that the next camper had arrived until the girl tapped him on the shoulder. Chris turned to see a slender, porcelain skinned girl with long and unkempt brown hair (which made him shudder) that matched her brown eyes. She wore a jean vest over an open flannel shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow, which itself was over a baggy white tank top, and dark-washed skinny jeans rolled up at the ends. All over her arms were bracelets made of all sorts of natural materials, like leather, wood, and woven ropes and coarse fabrics. Her fingers also were accessorized, with vintage-like rings. To complete the look, a messenger bag was slung over her shoulder.

"And I suppose this would be Total Drama Island," the girl said dryly.

Chris nodded and said, "You must be Elizabeth."

"It's Eli," she said before letting her navy blue keds walk her over to the others.

Chris rolled his eyes. These campers were either too excited or too bored, he thought to himself. This season was going to be –

Chris didn't finish his thought because the next guy on the show had walked onto the dock. He was a tall and muscularly lean African-American kid, with dark brown hair that was spiked straight up and bleached at the ends, and a studded right ear.

"Steven! Great to have you here," Chris exclaimed. Steven looked at the fist Chris had offered until the host awkwardly put it down, and then said, "Chris McLean…Nice to meet you." His attitude didn't match what his words were saying, which basically left everyone who was listening to only stare at Steven's look.

Steven wore a plain black T-Shirt that had a V-neck collar, which was underneath a white leather jacket. His pants were work denim with chains hanging from them, and were splattered with paint of all colors. Steven's black converse shoes hadn't suffered the same fate, but weren't brand new either.

But his most startling feature, however, that instantly caught everyone's attention, was Steven's bright blue eyes. Whether he noticed the attention or not, he didn't care and, knowing the conversation with Chris was over, stood between Hunter and Leah.

A loud, but gently toned, "Hi!" brought everyone's attention to the next girl on the dock.

"And here is Ashlynn!" Chris said, smiling. Ashlynn was a lightly tanned blonde with straight hair, reaching down to her mid-back, and side bangs that she pushed out of her sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a pale lavender shirt, one of those kinds that flows everywhere, that was beaded violet on top, grey jean shorts, and lavender gladiator sandals. Just when you thought there couldn't be any more purple, the campers noticed that, like Eli, the blonde wore many bracelets on her arms, either black, grey, white, or violet in color. Held closely by her left arm was a stuffed rabbit.

Ashlynn smiled and said sweetly, "It's so nice to be here at the 'I Love Bunnies' club. I didn't know we had so many members." While somebody snickered, Chris put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Ashlynn, let me be the first to tell you this is not a rabbit fan club. This is Total Drama ReIsland," Chris tried to explain.

Ashlynn giggled and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I get mixed up a lot." She looked out onto the camp. "Um…what's Total Drama ReIsland?" she asked, an innocent smile on her face.

Chris looked at the camera pointedly before silently sending Ashlynn towards the other campers. She stood next to Hunter, staring at his boots before going up and looking at his cowboy hat pointedly.

Hunter noticed this, and asked kindly, "Would you like to try it on fer size?"

Ashlynn shook her head no, and beckoned him closer. He leaned down a bit – she was half a foot shorter then his six foot height – and she whispered into his ear, "Do you keep any bunnies in your hat?"

Hunter tried not to laugh as he whispered back, "Nah. Actually, I've never tried putting a critter in there."

Ashlynn's eyes widened in an understanding way, and she nodded like she had heard a huge secret. Hunter straightened back up as he realized blood was starting to rush to his cheeks. His counterpart, however, didn't seem to notice and stared out onto the lake, a clueless expression on her face.

The next boat had since pulled up, and a stick like hyper boy wearing a grey T-shirt, dark blue jeans, both covered with stains, and white shoes, was jumping from the ships edge to dock, all the while talking to Chris animatedly.

"Hi I'm Richard Sykes holy cow I can't believe it I'm on Total Drama Island, or Total Drama ReIsland, as the case is now, but I seriously can't believe it I really have no idea if I'm going to win but I hope I do wow its Camp Wawanakwa where Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, and Owen stayed that's amazing oh are these the rest of the camper is there anyone else coming I really can't wait to meet them I love meeting new people do you have paper machete here see I just copied Izzy from the first season that's what she said when she first arrived but of course you know that because you were here WOW its Chris McLean the one and only host who's feared in nearly every continent except Antarctica because only penguins live there and of course I have no idea if they even have cable which by the way is getting really expensive these days or was it expensive yesterday I have no idea." Richard suddenly stopped spazzing and contemplated what he just said. Because he wasn't jumping around anymore, one could clearly see his messy black hair, his pale white skin tone that was freckled and sunburnt, and his blood shot green eyes. Nearly everyone grimaced, some even taking a step back, at his rabid animal demeanor. Chris half expected to see foam coming out of his mouth. The boat quickly pulled away, no doubt wanting to be as far away from this kid as possible.

Seeing his stop as an opening, Chris quickly said, "Richard, it's great to have you here, yes I'm Chris Mclean, and why don't you join the other campers?" He practically pushed the hyper boy towards the other teens. Xander, being one of the nice ones, welcomed Richard warmly, despite the fact that he was as weirded out as everyone else.

"The name's Xander. It's a pleasure meeting you." Xander said. Richard took Xander's hand and pumped it up and down excitedly. As Richard blasted into one of his long speeches again, the camera quickly cut to Chris.

"We do have those animal tranquilizers ready, right?" Chris asked the camera man, a worried expression on his face. The camera nodded, but Chris didn't put his game face back on until the next boat arrived.

Just before the boat pulled away, a Native American girl with a lean and curvy physique stepped onto the dock. She had straight, long black hair and almond shaped, light grey eyes. Her white spaghetti string tank top stuck to her like glue, and was worn under a black unbuttoned T-shirt. She also wore faded blue jeans, dark brown hiking boots, and a black cowboy hat. Around her neck, Chris saw some sort of animal shaped quartz necklace.

"Inola! Our new C.I.T.!" Chris said with a smile on his face.

Inola raised an eyebrow at the joke, and stared at Chris until the smile on his face dropped. He lamely tried to explain, "You know, Courtney was a Counselor in Training –

Somewhere in Canada, a tanned girl with brown hair and onyx eyes smiled in satisfaction on her couch. "Well, at least SOMEONE remembered I was a C.I.T.!"

"And you are a Chief in Training, so…" Chris finished awkwardly.

Inola shook her head and looked into the camera. "Is it that hard to write quality script for a _reality_ show?" she asked, putting emphasis on the word 'reality'.

Chris mumbled something about "his own joke" before quickly ushering Inola to the other campers.

The next boat to pull up had, surprisingly, two people on it. The first one off the deck was a girl with shoulder length brown hair, put in a ponytail that was fed through the back of her blue baseball cap, green eyes, and peach skin. She was wearing a reddish-pink hooded jacket with a yellow t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, black shoes, and a necklace with the symbol for Yang hanging from it.

She smiled briefly at Chris before turning back towards the boat. She stared at the guy who was still on board, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Come on, Dan," she said, in a 'before I drag you here myself' tone. The guy on the dock sighed, rolled his eyes, and slowly came off the dock.

'Dan' looked remarkably like the first girl, even down to size and height. He had the same color brown hair, cut into a sort of medium-short shaggy style, the same green eyes, and the same skin tone. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little, with a white T-shirt underneath, khakis, and brown shoes.

Once he was on the dock, he looked to his sister and said, "There. Happy now, Danni?"

Danni didn't answer, but turned back to Chris. Chris took this moment to say, "Dan and Danni! The twins!"

"It's such a blast to be here, Chris!" Danni exclaimed. Dan didn't say anything, but half-heartedly nodded. He was eyeing the campsite, and then his sister. Chris could practically hear his thoughts.

_What have you gotten us into?_

Chris grinned, and watched as the next boat appeared on the horizon. The twins went to the others, albeit Danni went a lot faster.

At first, the people on the dock (at least, the sane ones) thought the boat was on fire. A spot of bright red was on the deck of the yacht, which could be seen clearly from quite a ways off. As the boat got closer, however, Chris and company realized that the fire was actually the hair of the passenger.

"Hello, Wawanakwa!" She yelled out as she reached the dock. Up close, Chris was even more struck by how vibrant her shoulder length hair was.

"Bra! Theresa! Great to see you!" Chris said, still goggling at her hair. Theresa saw this and just smiled, saying, "It's one hundred percent natural. No preservatives, dyes, or high fructose corn syrup added!" Her brown eyes filled with laughter.

Theresa was a fair skinned, slim girl wearing a striped black and white, short sleeved shirt with a scoop neck. This was under a sleeveless black, unbuttoned jacket, which matched her black hiking boots that went about to her mid-calf. She also wore jean shorts and transparent leggings with a tattoo style swirl design on them. A diamond stud on the left side of her nose completed the look.

She stopped smiling for a moment and looked at Chris, her finger tapping her chin. She circled him once, twice, three times, before stopping and saying matter-of-factly, "You have a great look for the red-herring bad guy who dies somewhat near the end of a horror movie."

Chris stared and said slowly, "Um…thanks?"

"Don't mention it," Theresa said, smiling again. As she walked over to the others, she suddenly stopped at Ashlynn and shook her hand. "Congrats!" Theresa said encouragingly, "You have a high chance of making it to the end, unless, of course, you decide to make out with someone."

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "Oh, I know exactly what you mean!" she said. Theresa smiled back and walked away. A few seconds past before Ashlynn turned to Hunter and said, "Um…What was she talking about?"

Chris snickered and turned back as the next yacht pulled away. Standing there was a small, pale girl with black, waist length hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a white, tight button up, long sleeved shirt, black cotton gloves, and a short black skirt that reached to about mid-thigh. Around her neck was a silver locket necklace, which she touched as if to make sure it was there. Her head was down as she did this, so no one could see her face.

"You must be Gabriel!" Chris said. She nodded, and like it was forced, lifted her head up.

Her eyes were a sharp crystal blue, and her right eye had eye liner that created two small and slightly curving triangles; the one nearer to her nose, and right below where her iris would be if she was staring straight ahead, was the bigger one.

Chris's and some of the camper's eyes widened at her look, which made her quickly drop her head again. She shuffled towards the group, not making a sound. She placed herself at the edge of the group, sitting down on one of the dock posts.

This act of shyness was nowhere in the next arrival. As Gabriel's boat pulled away, a new one immediately slid into place. As soon as the boat pulled to a stop, a handsome young man stalked off the dock. He had slightly curly dark brown hair, dark heavy eye brows, and perfectly chiseled facial features (which were held up in a scornful fashion) that could pass him as Italian, or maybe even Spanish. His eyes were that perfect shade of deep green that, even if his other features hadn't been gorgeous, would make him beautiful. His build didn't scream 'strong', but everything else made up for it.

However, on his body was a white, untucked, button down shirt, a loose black tie, black pants held up by a brown belt, shined black shoes, and an expensive watch on his right wrist. He didn't look at all like he was ready to face wild bears, wander through dark caves with booby traps, or endure running through cockroaches.

Chris didn't remark on this as the kid walked up to him. "Yo, Gabe! Welcome to Wawanakwa!" he said. Gabe stopped in front of him and crossed his arms.

The teen stared at Chris for a second before saying, "You did get my letter, right?"

An annoyed realization crossed Chris's face. He quickly pulled out a piece of paper from one of his shirt pockets, unfolded it, and began to read in a bored tone to the camera and campers, "This is Gabe Patterson the fourth, of the Patterson line. Especially rich and clever, he is my bet to win the season." Chris threw the letter over his shoulder the second he was done, and then said, "Satisfied?"

"Quite," Gabe said, a smug grin on his face. Without another word, however, he sauntered over to a clueless Ashlynn. Gabe flashed a brilliant smile at her, which made her blush. Behind her, Hunter could be seen making a different kind of red face.

The next arrival was a thin, pale teenage guy with black hair and bangs that covered his eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blood red skull and crossbones on it, black jeans, and, of course, black sneakers.

"Our season's Goth, Zak!" Chris introduced him. Zak shrugged and said simply, "Hey," before joining the fast growing group of teens. What sounded like an Australian accent was in his voice, but his lack of words made it difficult to determine whether or not the accent was actually in there.

The next yacht had a stick thin but toned girl, wearing red shorts, dirty white sneakers, and a white T-shirt with the word 'Hogs' written on the front in red, and the number '12' in big red writing on the back. Her straight brown hair was put in a ponytail, and her grey eyes had the tiniest hint of squinting in them. Facially, she was dainty and soft, until you got to the ears. In comparison to the rest of her face, they were on the large side and stuck out quite a bit.

"Anna! Great to have you here!" Chris said when she was off the boat.

"It's great to be here!" she said happily. "I am here to win!"

"Aren't we all?" Gabe pointed out in a sarcastic tone. Anna looked at him for a second, frowning at his attitude, before turning back to Chris. "He's going down," she said to the host simply before standing with everyone else.

"This season is going to be fun, I can just tell," Chris said, a mischievous grin on his face, "Next is…"

"Briar," A voice said right next to him. Chris nearly jumped out of his skin, yelling, "Whoa!"

The host glared at the giggling campers as he dusted himself off, quite a bit of his dignity gone. Chris smoothed back his hair before he turned to the kid who had scared the crap out of him.

Briar, who it was, had dark brown, curly hair which was cut fairly short. He did, however, have some bangs that just fell onto his black Ray-bans. He had a lean body with a medium tan and freckles that spread over his arms and cheeks, and wore a grey t-shirt with the words 'We Do Weird Stuff' on it, black cargo shorts, and black and white converse shoes. He was trying hard not to laugh at Chris's reaction to his sudden speaking.

"Dude, not cool," Chris said, a frown on his face. Briar grinned and acknowledged the camera. "They are laughing like Hell!" Still slightly laughing, Briar joined the others.

The next boat arrived at this point, and a muscled, outdoors-glowing tanned and freckled guy jumped onto the dock. His long-ish black hair flew everywhere and covered his eyes, which might have explained his fashion sense. He was wearing black suit pants, a wool cardigan, shoes that had two different neon laces, one pink, one green, and two different socks. As if that wasn't enough, he was actually wearing a bright orange construction hat and vest.

"Hella Tatal Drama Ayland!" He said excitedly, a thick Russian accent in his words.

"Stanislav, great to have you on the show!" Chris said, blinking as he tried to get past Stan's boldness in clothing choice.

Stan merely gave a gorgeous smile and said, "You like clothes, yes?" He acknowledged his attire.

"Um…Yeah…" Chris said slowly as his eyes trailed off. Stanislav grinned before joining the others. "Your clothes vedy nice," he said to Dory as he stood next to her.

She smiled and thanked him. "You look really nice, too," she said honestly, still in the bubbly way of hers, "I like the neon."

The next camper was definitely an eye catcher. She was an olive tanned, thin and curvy girl, whose red and blonde hair was teased and put in a side ponytail. Surprisingly, she wore pink stilettos, white leg warmers, pink fishnet stockings, a yellow miniskirt, a pink, off the shoulder sweater, and four strings of beaded necklaces. For an extra clue to her favorite era, on her ears were big, yellow, star-shaped earrings.

"Our 80s chick, Holly!" Chris said grinning.

Holly waved and said happily, "Chris! Wicked to be here!" She high fived him before saying, "Like, I have to ask, what was your hair like in the 80s?"

Chris replied, "I had the cutest curls in Preschool, no doubt." He flashed a brilliant smile at the camera, as if to advertize himself to the world even more.

Holly cocked her head and said in a surprised tone, "Not even!" Chris's face immediately darkened, thinking that she meant he had to be older.

Holly was about to say more, but extremely loud music suddenly came out of nowhere. She, Chris, and everybody else on the dock tried to cover their ears, but it didn't do any good. The song was pounding into their eardrums.

A singing voice could be heard over the noise, "Ready for some sunshine, for my heart to take a chance. I'm here to stay, not movin' away, ready for a summer romance!"

Leah noticeably widened her eyes at the song before snapping them shut and yelling out, "Somebody turn that garbage OFF!"

Despite her pleas, the music continued. "Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah, we're out. Come on and let me here you say it now, right now! What time is it? Summertime, it's our vacation! What time is it?" As the song continued, the boat that was holding all the speakers was finally noticed, close to the dock. A petite girl with light hazelnut and dirty blonde streaked hair was on the deck, singing and dancing to the music. She seemed to be oblivious to her audience covering their ears.

As she continued singing, Chris pulled out a walkie-talkie and yelled into it, "Unplug that chick's amp!"

Almost immediately, the song stopped. Luckily for the performer, the song had reached an instrumental section and she wasn't left floundering. All the same, she hopped onto the dock and put her hands on her hips, frowning.

"Why'd you do that? I was just about to reach the good part!"

Before Chris could say anything, Leah rubbed her ears and said to the newcomer, "Let me be the first to tell you there is absolutely nothing good in that song whatsoever."

The girl's almond shaped, brown eyes widened, and she took a step back, hand on her chest. She had a heart shaped face, with elegant features, right down to the beauty mark on her right cheek bone. She wore tan short shorts with double buttons on top and a small cut on each side, and a white t-shirt with a very slight V-neck and a big, baby blue eagle embalmed on the left corner.

"That song is the opening number for 'High School Musical 2'," the girl said, still seemingly shocked at Leah's dislike for it. "It sets up the entire movie!"

"Well then, its no wonder that the movie was even worse then the second Blair Witch Project," Leah said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Theresa yelled out, "That movie was…" She stopped and seemed to think for a second before shrugging and saying, "Never mind. Book of Shadows stunk." This received a whole lot of nods from the other teens around her.

"How dare you!" the girl said, her expression clearly shocked. "Comparing one of the best musicals in the century to a horror flick that bombed!"

"Yes," Steven said dryly, "It _is_ an insult. To Blair Witch."

Chris saw that the girl's small face was turning red, so he came up behind her and started the introduction. "This is Chloe, our final camper. Chloe, this is everyone else." He then pushed Chloe out of the way as he turned to the camera, all the time smiling. "This is Total Drama ReIsland, and we'll be right back!"

Just before the camera cut, Richard ran across the shot in the background, screaming, "SUGAR!"

**Forgive me for my crappy Russian Accent. But I write it for YOU! And you and you and you and you and you! :D**

**So there were a few couples hinted at in this chapter, some rivalries, and quite a few nuts. Did I portray your camper well? Do you like it? What campers do you like so far? Those, anything that pops into your mind, or something that doesn't fall under either of those two categories, say something about it in your review. I love reviews.**

**And I feel it worth mentioning that Richard has been running around in my head screaming Sugar in Stanislav's Russian Accent. So thank you, DoktorkK and GwendolynD! My sanity has just slipped down another notch. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
